


Understanding ≠ Acceptance

by GalacticTwink



Series: Danganronpa shit [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Confused Hinata Hajime, Drabble, Fear, Fear of Death, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Sleep Deprivation, does anyone ship this, poor hinata hajime, pre trial 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: “Are you afraid of dying, Fuyuhiko?” I make a noise, surprised by the sudden change in direction. Am I afraid of dying? I shouldn’t be. I should be ready to die at any moment if I fail to protect myself or need to protect someone more important than me.“I’m prepared to die.”“That’s not what I asked. I’m ready to die when it’s my time, but that doesn’t mean I’m not terrified of it.”





	Understanding ≠ Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> does anyone ship this? Well, I do.

  I check the time one last time, groaning at how late it is. But I’m the one who said I was going to do this, wasn’t I? I pull down the cuffs of my sleeves and straighten my tie, righting my appearance from laying in bed so I look presentable. So what if only one person’s seeing me, word of that shit can’t get out. I might have to kill somebody. I leave the lights out in my cottage, walking quickly across the boardwalk so no one sees me lurking outside our rooms like a creep, pulling open the unlocked door and plunging myself into the bright room. The blinds are on the ground in front of the windows, completely removed to let in all the light the night sky has to offer plus the illumination from two small lights plugged in on either side of the small cottage. 

    “You should put a new lock on that door before you get slaughtered in your bed y’know.” something movies, the blankets shifting to reveal who I came here for; his eyes wide when he looks at me. He definitely wasn’t asleep, but I’m not surprised. I flash him a single finger gun, clicking my tongue. He doesn’t smile. 

   “Jeez, I’m not here to shoot you y’know.” I scoff, walking on up to his bed so I can get a better look. He’s shirtless, covers bunched up around his hips but some of his legs visible anyway. 

   “Hajime,” I take a seat on the edge of his bed, “you look like a fuckin’ wreck.” the moonlight is making his pale skin look ashy, dark circles under his eyes looking darker than ever and adding a little something to how manic his eyes are. He mumbles something under his breath that I can’t hear, continuing to speak and getting louder until I can make out what he’s saying to me. 

   “-ing to kill me anyway. I hope somebody finds me before I start to decompose, they might not notice…” I wave my hand in front of his face with no response. I wouldn’t usually do this to a guy when he’s like this but.. 

I smack Hajime across the face. The harsh skin to skin contact echos in his room, pink flaring on his skin and fading; leaving the red indents of my rings on his cheek. He doesn’t move.

   “Fuyuhiko?” he blinks slowly, cupping his face with one hand and looking at me in awe. His eyes are clear now, their honey colour crisp and no longer glossed over. 

   “You’re here? I-I’m not.. Dreaming?” he whispers the word like it’s a curse and his parents are nearby. Is it that bad? He sleeps so little that he can’t tell a dream from reality? Or maybe, his dreams are just too close to reality.

* * *

_    “Listen, I can’t talk now okay? It’s just- I haven’t been sleeping.” I look at him like he’s crazy. Sure Hajime is always a little eccentric, but he looks coked out of his mind; head flicking around in all directions and wildly looking around to make sure we aren’t being watched. Sleep? I think that’s the least of his problems. _

_    “Look, just, please come okay? I want to talk to you alone.” we’re alone right now, unless the sun is listening in. Well, Monokuma is listening, but that barely registers anymore. The bastard sees everything we do, so why bother trying to hide from him? Hajime hands me a slip of paper and hurries off. I don’t have any drugs to deal him if that’s what he’s going at here. And if he wants any otc shit you can just grab it at the pharmacy no strings attached. His note reads: ‘Please meet me in my cottage tomorrow morning at 3, by yourself’ _

* * *

   “What’s your deal Hinata? Just go the fuck to bed if you need sleep that bad.” I’m not a babysitter, he should be able to put himself to bed. We’ve been here long enough for our cottages to register as home.

   “No. Sleeping makes it worse. At least when I’m awake I don’t..” he trails off, looking down at his hands. We sit in silence.

…

   “How do you do it?” Hajime speaks up, eyes still trained down away from me. 

   “Do what?” 

   “You, you’re in the Yakuza right? You see people die all the time.” well I usually look at the bodies with my eyes, but I fuckin hope that’s not what he asked me over in the middle of the night to ask.

   “I mean- how do you see death like that and sleep at night?” huh? I never really thought about that. I just do. I can’t even remember the first body I saw, they’ve just always been around. Death, dying, talking about death was practically something to discuss over dinner. 

   “Death isn’t as deep as you think it is. It’s not even significant, it just is. People die every day, Hinata, does that keep you up at night?” he furrows his brows together, thinking about that. God, what the fuck is Monokuma and the Future Foundation doing, putting civilians through this shit; It’s not right. This is the side of the world they aren’t supposed to see, scurrying about their borning little lives with no idea what’s happening in the dark when they aren’t looking. 

   “Are you afraid of dying, Fuyuhiko?” I make a noise, surprised by the sudden change in direction. Am I afraid of dying? I shouldn’t be. I should be ready to die at any moment if I fail to protect myself or need to protect someone more important than me. 

   “I’m prepared to die.”

   “That’s not what I asked. I’m ready to die when it’s my time, but that doesn’t mean I’m not terrified of it.” I bite my lip. Hajime is looking to me for some kind of consolation or comfort, I can’t look him in the eye and tell him I’m afraid. I can’t be afraid of anything, I was raised better than that. I look on at the horizon and it fears me, damn it. 

   “Dying.. I understand it. I’ve known it since I was a kid, it just fucking happens. And I’m scared shitless of it.” I look away, hiding my face about as well as I masked the quiver in my voice. It’s almost four, what am I doing here? If this is a ploy for Hajime to kill me, he’d better get on with it already.

   “Seeing my friends like that.. I can’t get it out of my head. It’s like the image of their bodies is seared into my eyelids, and every time I close my eyes they’re there. Every time I go to sleep, there’s something I could’ve done. If only I had talked to them more, of if I’d been at the right place at the right time. I could’ve saved them. I could’ve-”

   “You couldn't have.” I cut him off, Hajime’s misty gaze snapping up to me. 

   “There’s nothing you, or any of us, could have done. If it wasn't then, It’d be another time. That’s why we’re fucking here! Because they want us to kill each other off, one by one, and they know how to get what they want. And we’re going to keep dying until they’re satisfied. If they’re ever satisfied. Those are the cards they gave us, and we don’t have any up our sleeves. If you can’t pick yourself up, you’re going to drown in all those ‘what if’s’. And if you don’t off yourself, someone else will take advantage of how weak you made yourself.” his shoulders sag, how tired he is really showing without all that fire. Even though he’s bigger than me, Hajime looks so small right now. I reach out, grasping his bicep gently for barely a moment before he throws himself into my arms; hands balling in my suit jacket. He’s shaking like a leaf, tearing up at my neck. 

   “Hey, Hajime, why don’t we get some sleep? I’ll stay here with you, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> they definitely cuddled afterwards
> 
> Hey, I have a tumblr! My url is galactik-twink and I take requests! (My anon is on)


End file.
